


A Twin Thing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After attending a family party, Fred and George celebrate the New Yeartheirway.





	A Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Beta:** reddwarfer                 **Disclaimer:** JKR's...not mine

* * *

_All is well in the Wizarding World. You know how the story goes...Harry, Ron and to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy took down Voldemort once and for all. Draco wasn't the biggest shock, of course._

_Severus Snape's true nature was revealed during the war. That is, we discovered that he truly is an obnoxious git, but as it turned out, he was an obnoxious git who was working on our side all along. I hear tell that he's doing quite well as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts along side of the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Now that he doesn't have a dark image to portray, he's supposedly almost tolerable. Then again, this comes from Remus Lupin, the eternal optimist, so who knows. I haven't seen my old Potions Professor in some time._

_I've been keeping busy with my shops, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and our new shop in Hogsmeade, Weasleys' Wizarding Wonders. Have you been there? Do, it's brilliant, if I do say so myself._

__"Oi, Fred? You just about ready?" shouted George from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Keep your knickers on."

"How about getting yours on; we're going to be late."

_Oh yeah, I'm Fred Weasley, by the way, but I suppose you'd know that from the jacket and all. This book may not be quite what you'd expect from me. Most people wouldn't expect me to be writing a book at all, but I thought it was time to tell the World my story. Plus, I'm hoping to raise enough money from the sales to build a new wing onto St. Mungo's. The Percy Weasley Memorial Wing. I may be getting ahead of myself, counting my dragon's before they're hatched and all, but I feel I need to give something back to St. Mungo's. After all, it's where I found the love of my life._

_I nearly died in the war. You may not know this because so much was covered up by the Ministry. My injuries were quite extensive and the Medi-Wizards feared that I was a lost cause. That's when He came into the picture._

_Oh right, I'm gay...almost forgot to mention that. Everyone's pretty much okay with it. Mum probably would have been more freaked out about it if my great admission didn't follow my younger brother's. By the time Mum was through ranting over the possibility of having Draco as a son-in-law, my declaration was not as monumental as it should have been. I think at first they all thought I was joking, me being me and all, but when I grabbed Remus and snogged him in front of the entire family, they decided that I wasn't having them on. Poor Tonks, her face (and her hair) turned as white as a ghost. She thought her boyfriend was coming out as well. He just happened to be the nearest bloke at the time. Quite an understanding man he is...didn't even slug me._

_Well, anyway, as I was saying, He, this man in St. Mungo's, saved my life. Everyone was about ready to give up, including me, I'll admit, when a kiss was pressed against my lips. I'll never forget the feeling--it was like fireworks exploded in my chest. Snapped me instantly back to life. I know, I know, how cliché, right? Well, I swear to you that kiss changed everything. I suddenly had a reason to live, something worth fighting for._

_A magical miracle, that's what they called it. They couldn't find any logical or medical way to explain my recovery...it was simply magic, magic of the oldest kind._

_Love._

_Loved saved a baby named Harry Potter and it saved a man named Fred Weasley as well._

"Oh no. You did not just write that," George chuckled, leaning over his twin brother's shoulder.

"George! You're not supposed to see this yet. I've only just begun." Fred slammed the book shut and shoved it into the desk drawer.

"What are you calling it? The Man who Loved?" George guffawed, but Fred remained stone-faced.

"You remember your promise, don't you?" Fred asked, glaring at his twin.

"Yes. I'll let you write and will not ask you about it, try to sneak a peek when you're not around or give any input what so ever into the 'greatest story ever told'."

"Don't make fun, George."

"You remember _your_ promise, right? It's much more important than mine, after all."

Fred sighed. "Of course, George. I'm not going to 'out' _us_. Don't worry." Fred sat down on the edge of the bed, slouching.

George stood in front of Fred and lifted his chin. "I'm sorry Fred, but telling people you're gay is one thing; telling them you're having an incestuous affair with your twin brother, is a entirely different situation."

Fred glared at George. "An incestuous _affair_? Lovely interpretation." He pushed George away, spun on his heel and Disapparted from the room.

"Bugger!" George muttered. Hoping that Fred had gone to the party, George Apparated to Bill and Fleur's house.

oOoOoOo

"George, welcome to ze party," Fleur greeted him with a kiss on each cheek.

"I thought we agreed that you would use the floo to arrive," Bill reminded his brother in a reprimanding tone.

"Why don't you have wards up then?" George retorted.

"I was about to just before _your_ brother *popped* in."

"So he's here? And he's _your_ brother too, you know."

"Not when he's got his wand in a knot, he's all yours then. I assume it was you who caused his foul mood, yes?"

"Where is he?" George asked Fleur, ignoring his older brother.

"I swear, you two are like an old married couple," Fleur giggled. "He is in ze sitting room, most probably eating all ze shrimp, I imagine."

George started to cross the room, but Bill grabbed hold of his arm. "George, whatever it was, just say you're sorry. Mum and Dad will be here soon and you know how she worries about him still."

George nodded. "There's no reason to worry about him, he'll be fine...I'll see to it."

Convinced, Bill released George's arm and patted him on the back.

Sure enough, Fred was sitting in front of the fire, shoving shrimp into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"That's what I should have bought you for Christmas," George said, as cheerfully as possible, "an endless supply of shrimp."

Fred just looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his lip curling with annoyance. He popped another shrimp into his mouth.

"Come on now, don't be like this, ickle Freddikins."

"Stop trying to be cute, George, it won't work."

Bill and Fleur entered the room just then and the fireplace started to crackle loudly.

"George, take him into the spare bedroom and _fix_ him! I don't want Mum upset tonight!" Bill ordered, firmly.

George saluted his big brother, pulled Fred out of his seat, then, holding him tightly to his side, he Apparated them both upstairs into the spare room.

Once inside the room, George immediately crushed his mouth against Fred's, kissing him passionately. He pushed him back against the wall, holding his shoulders so he couldn't escape this time. When he finally pulled back, he grinned at Fred. "I'm sorry. I'm a stupid, bloody git. Still love me?"

Fred clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Fred; you know I do. _Madly_ even. I was not implying that _I_ thought of this, us, as some fling and you know it. So quit being so dramatic and take your trousers off."

"What?!" Fred exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Well, Bill did say to fix you. I figure a quick blow job would fix you up straight away, eh?"

Fred shivered and grabbed George's arse, pulling their bodies together. "You feel that? You see what just the mere suggestion of my cock in your mouth does to me." Fred rubbed his erection against George, who was equally as hard.

"Mmm," George nibbled on Fred's neck a bit. "I'd really love to take you home right now and fuck you until the New Year rings in, but..."

"Yes, I know, we must keep up appearances." Fred sighed as George stepped back.

"Don't worry, love, a minute after midnight and we're out of here," George reassured his twin.

"Good, because I have plans for you," Fred replied, seriously.

George stepped forward again, cupped the bulge in Fred's trousers, and gave him a squeeze. "And I you." Fred plunged forward and kissed George hard and fast, then nipped his lip and pushed George away.

"That's all I can take of that. Go downstairs...I have to tend to something in the toilet."

George sucked in his breath and eyed Fred desirously. "I'll see you in a bit."

oOoOoOo

The party roared on. Hermione and Charlie, of course, were the center of attention, with their upcoming wedding and all. Molly fussed over Hermione, going over detail after detail. During the rare moment when Hermione escaped her future Mother-in-law, Molly would turn on Harry, hinting quite boldly that two family weddings in one year would be wonderful. Ginny quickly turned the attention away from herself and Harry by suggesting to her Mum that, thanks to the recently passed law, Ron and Draco could be the next to marry.

Molly eyed Draco for a moment. She had quickly gotten past her initial shock that her son was dating a Malfoy. Draco was a Malfoy on their side, as the rest of the family reminded her constantly.

"Molly, I don't like that look," Draco said, nervously.

"Don't worry, Draco," Harry teased, "she merely trying to get a measure of your size."

"My _size_?" Draco glanced desperately at Ron.

"Yes, for your wedding gown, of course," Molly answered.

Draco turned whiter than normal. The entire room guffawed.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Molly chuckled, pulling her son's boyfriend in for a tight, motherly embrace. Draco looked even more frightened by this show of affection.

Fred was thrilled that for once his mother was not fussing over him. Ever since his recovery, nine months ago, she had treated him with kid gloves, as though he was going to break at any moment.

He had caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye several times, and he could tell she was trying very hard _not_ to ask him how he was feeling. A few minutes before midnight, Fred approached Molly. He sat down on the sofa between her and George; he did want to be near his twin the moment the New Year rung in; this was the perfect excuse.

"Mum, I'm feeling great," Fred volunteered before she could ask.

"I know you are, dear," Molly patted her son's hand. "Fleur did mention that you and your brother had a bit of a tiff earlier, though."

Fred looked across the room to Fleur, who was downing a glass of champagne...one of many he had seen her drink that night. He had learned a fact about Fleur a while back: give that woman any amount of alcohol and she became completely loose lipped. Fred smiled and turned his attention back to him mother.

"I was being a stupid git as usual. George didn't do anything, Mum."

George leaned his chin on Fred's shoulder and grinned smugly at Molly. She eyed them both with suspicion.

"Fred, he loves you, you know," Molly noted, warmly. "You should have seen him when you were..." she sniffed back her tears and gave Fred's hand a squeeze..."in the hospital. The poor boy was a complete wreck, a mere shell of a man. You two need each other. I wish you didn't argue so often."

Fred grinned mischievously. "Aw, but Mum, George needs a good licking every now and then." Fred turned toward George and ran his tongue up his cheek. George jumped back and wiped the saliva off, being sure to play up the dramatics.

"You're disgusting, bro! Keep your filthy tongue in your mouth, please. Merlin only knows where that thing has been."

Molly shook her head, but smiled all the same. "Always a joker, you are, Mr. Weasley," she said to Fred. "Perhaps if you were a bit more serious, you'd find yourself a nice boy to settle down with, like Ronald has."

Charlie leaned over the back of the sofa and mussed up Fred's hair. "Ah, he doesn't need a _nice_ boy, Mum, he's got George."

"Ha, Ha, Ha," was George's brilliant comeback.

"They'll probably grow old together, Molly," Remus chimed in. "I had two Aunts who were twins. Neither of them married, and they lived happily together their entire lives. It's a twin thing."

Fred simply beamed at Remus.

"Oi, Remus," George warned, "be careful. Fred looks like he's going to try to snog you again." Remus blushed, lowering his face to hide his smile.

Luckily he was saved from commenting when Ginny shouted out, "Fifteen seconds until midnight!"

They all counted down together.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one!"

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"**

Fred and George threw their arms around each other, embracing tightly. They kissed on the lips, but made it quick enough not to draw attention. On the Wizard Wireless, Auld Lang Syne played, and most everyone began to sing along. Fred turned to hug their mum, as George grabbed Tonks by the waist and spun her around.

Bill and Fleur handed each of the twins a glass of champagne. After sipping their drinks, they too joined in the singing.

_And there's a hand my trusty fiere,_

_And gie's a hand o thine,_

_And we'll tak a right guid-willie waught,_

_For auld lang syne_

Fred entwined his arm around George's. With a clink of their glasses, they drained the last drops of champagne. Quickly, they made their way around the room, hugging, kissing the others, while wishing them a Happy New Year.

"Well, we must be on our way," George told Bill.

"What? You are leaving so soon? Ze party, she is just beginning," Fleur slurred, waving the bottle of champagne in the air.

Bill took the bottle from his wife's hand and nodded to the twins. "Have a good time, boys." He sighed melancholically.

"And where are you two sneaking off to?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"We have prior plans, Mum," George informed her, causing Fred to chuckle under his breath.

"But, Fred shouldn't--"

"Molly, Fred is _fine_ ," reassured Arthur as he slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Young lads need to get out and do wild things on New Year's. It's good for them."

George grabbed hold of this father's face and gave him a firm kiss on his mouth, then dipped back his mother, kissed her on the cheek and waved to the room. "Happy New Year, everyone!"

Fred hugged his parents, promised his mother that he'd take it easy and bid the party adieu.

oOoOoOo

Immediately upon stepping out of the fireplace, George attacked Fred. He captured Fred's mouth, kissing him fiercely as he backed him over towards the sofa. Fred, however, wouldn't allow George to push him down onto it.

"The...bed," Fred managed to say between kisses. George held Fred tightly against himself and Apparated them up to his bedroom, just as he had done at Bill's.

"We could have used the stairs," Fred commented once inside the room.

"Would've taken too long. I have to have you, now!" George pushed Fred down onto the bed. "You've been driving me crazy all night."

"What did I do?" Fred shrugged, licking his lips as he watched his brother quickly pull his jumper over his head and then begin to unbutton his trousers.

"All that flirting with Draco and Remus, you think I didn't notice?"

Fred chuckled, kicked off his shoes and unfastened his trousers. "I wasn't flirting with anyone, George."

_"Oh, Draco, you're looking quite fit, aren't you?"_ George rolled his eyes. "As if that's not flirting."

"He's a fine looking bloke, what can I say? I'm simply happy for our brother. He's done alright for himself there."

George, now fully undressed, hooked his fingers under the waistband of Fred's jeans. He pulled them and Fred's pants down and off, tossing the clothes across the room. He ran his hands up Fred's thighs, massaging gently on his way towards his goal.

"I bet you'd like to find out just how _well_ Ron did for himself."

"George, I'm not interested in Draco. He's too young, for starters, Fred said evasively."

"Oh?" George looked up into Fred's face. "Too young? Is that what attracts you to Remus, then...the fact that he's so _old_?" George cupped Fred's balls, squeezing them just so. "You want to lick his old wrinkly sac, do you?"

Fred started to laugh, but his laughter was almost immediately ceased by his brother's tongue running across his balls. Fred sucked in his breath and George slowly sucked his balls into his mouth.

"Shit. George." Fred groaned. Then, deciding he could benefit from his brother's jealousy, he teased him a bit more. "Tonks tells me that Remus is hung like a hippogriff."

George lifted his head and glared at his brother.

"He is a brilliant kisser. Uses lots of _tongue_." Fred grinned devilishly.

"He did not use his tongue when **you** kissed **him**."

Fred shrugged. "No, but I can just imagine it." He closed his eyes. "I once watched him eating an ice cream cone at Florean's. It was beautiful," Fred stuck out his tongue and licked the air, "all long, smooth strokes."

George's face was red with jealousy. He slipped his hands under Fred's thighs, lifting them, he pushing them against Fred's chest. "I'll give you long, smooth strokes." With that, he leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Fred's hard cock.

Fred's eyes flew open. George glanced up at him with a smirk. He slid down the bed a bit and licked another long strip behind Fred's balls. Fred whimpered and pushed his body toward George, silently pleading for him to go on.

Although he thought that he should torture his brother for teasing him, he couldn't resist the lure of the vision before him. With a knowing grin, George plunged forward, dipping his tongue passed the tight pucker of muscles. Fred gasped loudly, clutching the blanket in both hands. George's tongue moved in and out a few times before he began to lap at the outside once again.

He pulled back and looked up at Fred once more. Fred groaned at the loss of George's tongue and tried to push his brother's head back down. George simply blew out a breath of air, teasing Fred's entrance as it cooled the wetness there.

"Still thinking about Remus, are you?"

"Remus who?"

"That's what I thought." Satisfied with his twin's response, George lowered his mouth back to its previous position. His tongue entered Fred's arse once more. Vigorously fucking Fred with his tongue, George's muscles contracted as if trying to get more of him inside. Fred arched his back, grasped his own cock, and began to stroke quickly and purposefully.

 

Once again to Fred's despair, George pulled back, rising to his knees this time.

"No," Fred protested.

"I want to fuck you, Fred and I want to suck this cock," George's hand joined Fred's. Together they stroked up and down, up and down.

"Yes, suck me, George and then fuck me, yes," Fred pleaded, greedily.

"Not _then_ , Fred, at the same time."

Fred's eyebrow rose. "I'll agree that you are flexible George, that may be pushing your limits."

"I want to suck your cock and fuck your _mouth_ , Fred."

Those words shot straight to Fred's wanton core. He sat up, grabbed George's thigh and spun him around. George straddled Fred, backing up enough to position his cock and head just right. Fred sucked George's cock into his mouth, while reaching up to grab hold of his hips.

George placed his hand flat on the bed on either side of Fred's hips and slid his mouth up and down, sucking hard and pressing against Fred's cock with his flattened tongue.

Fred moved George's hips up and down, fucking his mouth with his brother's cock. It took only a few minutes until Fred's mouth was filled with George's salty release. Fred swallowed, suckled on George's softening cock, and then moved his head back, burying his face between George's cheeks.

"OhGodFred!" George moaned as Fred's tongue followed the actions which his own had earlier.

"George, please...don't stop," Fred, pleaded, slipping a finger into George's arse to spread him open. When George lowered his mouth back down over Fred's cock, Fred plunged his tongue back inside of George, wiggling it around the way he knew drove his brother wild.

George leaned into Fred's face. Lifting his hand, he hooked his thumb around the base Fred's cock. His fingers splayed across Fred's sack, he massaged tenderly as he savored the feel of Fred's cock in his mouth. His tongue twisting around, he raised his head to nip and suck on the head.

Suddenly Fred's finger hit the spot inside of George that made stars burst behind his eyes. He increased his suction, bobbing up and down rapidly. At last, he felt his brother's balls tighten and was rewarded with the taste of Fred's warm, bittersweet come. George milked every last drop from Fred's cock, then peppered it with soft kisses.

He climbed off his brother, turned around, and collapsed down next to him. "So...good," he panted, cuddling under Fred's arm.

Fred held him tightly to his side and kissed his head. "I love you, George," Fred exhaled the words, "especially when you're jealous."

"I love you, even though you completely played me. You're lucky that I can't resist your cock." George kissed Fred's nipple, then rested his head on his chest.

They lay in silence for some time while their heartbeats returned to a normal rate.

Fred was just about asleep when George's voice startled him.

"You know, I think I'll write a book too," George said with a chuckle.

"Is...that...so?" Fred replied, sleepily.

"Yes and I'll call it _Once Upon a Weasley_."

George landed with a loud _THUD_ on the hard, cold floor, immediately followed by a pillow, which hit him in the face.


End file.
